A network system can receive, from user devices, service requests for one or more network services. The service request can include data related to a service location (e.g., a service initialization location) that the service provider is to travel to, to provide the requested service. The network system can provide to the service provider routing information to the location.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description. However, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.